The invention is directed to simple visually coded guide templates for teaching the correct fingering sequence for each hand in all major and minor scale variations, and related musical structures such as arpeggios, on the piano keyboard.
One of the most difficult aspects of learning and playing piano scales is correct fingering for the myriad of major and minor scale key interval sequences. The traditional methods of teaching fingering is instruction by a piano teacher sitting next to the student and providing guidance as to which piano keys to strike with which fingers. There has been a long felt need for a means to instruct students in learning the musical scale belonging to each key signature and their correct finger playing sequences in both hands.
On the piano keyboard, counting all major and the minor scale variations of natural, harmonic, and melodic scales, there are 48 total chromatic scales to master. Key fingering sequences differ not only between left and right hands but are also often uniquely based on the key signature and selected major or minor scale. The deciphering of fingering quickly becomes a complex task beyond the ability of beginner students who cannot yet read music in advanced key signatures. Even experienced students often struggle with the nuances of correct fingering for this myriad of piano scale variations.
The present disclosure provides for useful guide templates and methods for easily learning and practicing all piano scales with correct fingering which are not currently present.